Never Alone, Ever Again
by AriMax98
Summary: Well, here is the story you all have been waiting for! Or not A sad and depressing multi-chapter story. Rating may go up. Strictly for teens 14 and above.
1. Welcome to my Life

Me: Hello

Me: Hello! This is my new story on my profile: 'Never Alone, Ever Again'! I'm not sure if people wanted this but I was dying to write it!

May: CSgirl98 does not own pokemon or Simple Plan's 'Welcome to my life'.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!

Never Alone, Ever Again

Drew's POV

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

That was me. I always feel alone. Even with the fans around me, I feel like I'm falling in a black abyss.

_  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

I've always wanted to run away, my life is a disaster. Ever since mom and dad had to go to that conference, I've felt like the biggest loner in school.__

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Honestly! I hate my life so much! When I was born, my real parents died. No one goes and comforts me, I always shout when I go to my room, staring at a knife. Will I do it? No, not yet.__

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down

I've felt pains in my life. No one notices my depression and anger. How? Why? I hide it. I'm a coward, seeking attention. I'm disgusted with myself. No one deserves this but me.

_  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

No one will dare to save me from her. That witch, that beast, that child abuser. My aunt, who is like a murderer no one, can catch. __

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

I may seem fine on the outside, but deep within me, there are bruises, wounds, scars, all because of her. I always get left out at school, I hardly talk to anyone. I hate this so much. Outside, a fake face, on the inside, a bleeding heart, and a face with so much depression. __

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

No one will like me. I have my friends, but it's not worth it. The past pains inside is so much, I'm crying. My heart is filled with depression and I fell miserable. __

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one can save me now. Not even May can do it. I have to go through this on my own and be brave. For my own sake of living.__

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  


I know that only I experienced this. My friends? No misfortune in their lives. I always appear arrogant, cool, and not under pressure. Now, I feel naïve, nervous, uncertain, and shy. This is the real me.

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

My eyes sting with more tears and I let them fall. So what if I cried? I let all that emotion out, remembering the past abuse. Breaking down, no one saving me, being pushed around, that is how I feel now. Like the inner me is dying piece by piece.__

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_  
_

I am Andrew Shuu Hayden that is my life and my misfortunes. No one can save me, since I am alone in this journey of pain.

Me: What a masterpiece I made!

Dawn: O.O You have out done yourself.

Me: I dedicate this chapter to **Riikani. **She is like a great friend and gives me helpful tips. READ HER STORIES NOW!!

Dawn: Review so she can update!


	2. School Life and the horrible truth

Dawn: HELLO AMERICA!!!

Misty: O.O

Rose: CSgirl98 does not own pokemon.

Misty: Where is she?

Rose: Last time I saw her, she was just sulking in a corner.

Dawn: I'll go talk to her.

Chapter 2: School

Normal POV

"HI MAY!!!" Dawn squealed.

"DAWN!!! Great to see you after Christmas break!" May said, out of breath.

"Hey! Look who the ladies are surrounding!" Dawn said.

"Uh-oh! Drew doesn't like fans!" Misty interrupted, giggling.

"MISTY!!!" Dawn squealed again.

"Dawn! Hey May, are you ok? You look disturbed." Misty asked worried.

"Look at his arm! What do you see?" May asked.

"It's a…"

"Scar?!" Misty shrieked.

"OH MY EDWA-"

"DAWN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!!!"

"He-he…Sorry!"

"May?"

"Over at the sea of fans."

With May…

"Drew!" May shouted. She gasped when she saw him. Why was there a fresh wound on his other arm?

"Oh. Hi May."

"How were your holidays?"

He shrugged. "Fine. Unless you're used to squealing fans surrounding your house at 6 am."

May laughed. "Must have been great at Snowpoint right?"

"Yeah. If only Rose didn't throw snowballs at me."

"See you Drew!" May squealed. The waved and headed for her next class.

'Maybe she's the one who really cares…' he thought.

'_Somebody who cares…_

…_She's the one I really need…'_

With May…

It was History of pokemon and it was boooring…How to have fun without getting caught. Today's lesson: Note passing.

Soo…How was Drew? –Misty

Fine! He said nothing about the wounds though. –May

I thought there was something weird about him… -Misty

What? –May

Well, he usually wears bright colors, but today, he was wearing all black. –Misty.

That is so unlike him! –May

I know. And I'm gonna find out. –Misty

HEY!!! I'M GONNA COME TOO!!! –May

Fine, you can come. –Misty

How 'bout Dawn? –May

She says that Paul or Kenny's going with her somewhere… -Misty

Ok. –May

"Ms. Maple and Ms. Waterflower, are you passing notes?" Ms. Anderson asked suspiciously.

"No Ms. Anderson!" they both said in unison.

"Good." Then she turned back to the board and wrote more time-line stuff.

'This is getting even more boring every second…' May thought as she put her head on the desk. 'And the mystery with Drew is getting even more complicated…'

With Ash… (Thought I forgot 'bout him eh?)

"FREE!!!" he shouted. Everyone in biology class stared at him like he grew eight more heads. (Creepy…)

"Ash, I'm starting to dislike you every second you're with me in this class…" Drew said as Ash cheered more.

"He's too stupid too realize it pal." Mack whispered to him. (Me: Who the hell is Mack?!)

"Shut it Mack! Ash just has a small brain!" Ari said to Mack, who was laughing. (Surprise! It's me!)

Drew rolled his eyes. Mack and Ari were ALWAYS arguing about something. (Mind you, I just made Mack up.)

"Whatever Mack!" Ari said. She went up to Drew and whispered something. Drew snickered and said "Ok."

He cleared his throat and said, "Hey everybody! Mack always listens to Barney music every Saturday!" he shouted. The whole class erupted in a big laugh.

"That's what you get." Ari whispered to Mack who was beet red.

"Damn it…." He muttered.

Ari smirked and put on her pink and green I-pod.

"_I hate you now, so go, away from me! You're gone, so long, I can do better, I CAN DO BETTER!!!" _she sang. It was obvious that it was meant for Mack, who blushed a deeper red. The whole class cheered and Ari smiled. She went out the door, her BFF Bea following.

Lunch…

Mary Ann Silver Hayden was walking down the cafeteria; put her tray down, and looked around. Sure, she was related to Andrew Shuu Jade Hayden, school hottie. And sure, her sister was Roselyn Cherry Garnet Hayden, the school beauty and brain. And she, Mary Ann Silver Hayden was the school athlete, and literature wiz. "Two things that should never be combined." She said.

Mary Ann, or Maries, as her friends call her, is VERY athletic. She is the soccer and basketball captain, no losses. With literature, reading was her number one pastime. She read novels, unlike Rose, who read magazines, mystery, and romance books. Maries was now reading 'New Moon', a novel her sister gave her a week ago for her birthday.

She gazed up and saw her cousin Drew.

"Don't worry! This seat isn't taken." She said as he appreciatively took a seat.

"How's things at home?" she asked. She covered her mouth when she saw her cousin look down uncomfortably.

"He-he…Sorry 'bout that." She apologized. She knew well that things were NOT really going well since 'The terror' took over Hayden residence. It seemed more like a personal hell than a 'babysitting job' as she would call it for Drew.

He smiled. "It's okay. At school I feel a whole lot better anyway." He said before sipping his apple juice.

Maries smiled gladly and waved over at May, who also waved at her.

"Guess a whole lot better than the rest of your life with her huh?" she asked.

Drew shuddered. "You would die in there."

"So it's worse than being stuck with my dad's stinky socks?" she asked again, laughing.

"Hey, your dad needs deodorant for his feet, mind you." He said, pointing his straw at Maries.

"He's trying to!" she said.

"HEYA MARIES!!!" a cheery voice shouted. Drew and Maries looked up. It was Ari again, with a book called 'Eclipse'.

"Ari! Come here!" Maries shouted.

Ari smiled, and took a seat between Drew and Maries.

"How was biology class?" Maries asked excitedly.

Drew and Ari looked at each other, and then laughed.

Maries looked confused. "Huh?"

"Watch this." Drew said, handing Maries a dark green camera.

Maries looked and watched a video called: 'Mack makes a fool of himself in class!'

Video:

"_Whatever Mack!" Ari said. She went up to Drew and whispered something. Drew snickered and said "Ok."_

_He cleared his throat and said, "Hey everybody! Mack always listens to Barney music every Saturday!" he shouted. The whole class erupted in a big laugh._

"_That's what you get." Ari whispered to Mack who was beet red._

"_Damn it…." He muttered._

_Ari smirked and put on her pink and green I-pod._

"_I hate you now, so go, away from me! You're gone, so long, I can do better, I CAN DO BETTER!!!" she sang. It was obvious that it was meant for Mack, who blushed a deeper red. The whole class cheered and Ari smiled. She went out the door, her BFF Bea following._

End of video….

Maries was laughing hard. "Who recorded this?" she gasped.

"Ben, I think." Drew said.

"Maries!"

"Yuki!"

"Shut it! It's Brendan, not Yuki!"

"Sounds more like 'Yucky.' Drew muttered. Ari tried her best not to laugh.

"Uh…Maries…will you uh…" he suddenly slipped on a banana peel and landed on his face on the floor.

"WEML!" Maries said. She flipped her bright silver hair and left the table.

"She's acting like you." Ari said, confused.

"Well, that's because were cousins." Drew said, and then left the table.

Brendan looked at her hopefully.

"Don't think I'm going out with you, old silver hair." She said, leaving Brendan disheartened.

3:05 pm…

"…So were gonna find out Mist?" May asked.

"Yeah. Here we are, the Hayden residence." Misty said, standing before the splendid house.

"Look! Drew's going inside!" May shouted.

"Shut up! We don't want ANYONE to know that were spying!"

"Ok!"

CRASH!!!

"I think I heard a crash!" Misty said.

"Well, inside or out?" May asked.

"Inside!"

"Let's go then!"

Inside…

"Whoa." Misty said.

"This house got bigger! I wonder if Wallace and Winona renovated it?" May thought aloud.

"Doesn't look like it."

"I TOLD YOU TO COME AT 5 PM! AND WHAT IS IT NOW?! 5:30!!! YOUNG MAN THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!" A loud voice shouted.

"Uh May? Is that your ring tone?" Misty asked nervously.

"N-no, my ring tone is 'Tattoo' by Jordin Sparks!" May said.

"IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT?! IT'S JUST 30 GOD DAMN MINUTES! I NEED A LIFE TOO, YOU KNOW!!!" A male voice shouted.

May gasped in shock. "Drew?!" she whispered to Misty.

"And that other voice is not Winona." Misty said.

"We have to find out!" May urged.

Then, a loud crash was heard in a room.

"There goes another one!" May said, scared.

Misty gulped. "M-may…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I, look at that-that wall!" Misty nearly screamed.

May looked and nearly shouted in shock.

Blood. Red blood was on the wall. One part looked fresh, and just smelling it made May sick.

"May, I wanna get outta here!" Misty said, heading for the door.

"Misty, listen!"

Nothing was heard. Just the small crashing of glass, and an ear piercing scream.

"That voice…" May said.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!!!" Misty cried. She raced out of the door, and dragged May along.

On the third floor, a figure was standing by his window. He looked at the blood on his hand, and leg, and wished for them to come back.

And a tear came out and landed on a blood red Rose.

Misty: (shudders) Did anyone ever tell you that you have a violent definition of scary?

Me: He-he…nope.

May: I need fresh air!

Me: You sure do.

Rose: WOW. I guess this story is violent.

Me: But it will get more soon! BEWARE OF MORE VIOLENCE!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!

Misty, May, and Rose: NOOOO!!!

Ash: She's gone loco.

Mack: Loco for coco?

Me: Shut it Maximilian!

Mack: HEY!

Me: BTW, it's been… more than 3 MONTHS!!! I'm so sorry! I was too focused on Hidden Power, I forgot! FORGIVE ME!!! And, this chapter is dedicated to…**UNREACHABLE ROMANCE!!!** Her stories are GREAT and she gave me helpful tips in changing my profile penname, which I'll be changing…, on January 2009…XD…or not!


	3. I think we have an Emergency!

Me: The third chapter!

Ash: Great…Heard from Misty that Chapter 2 was dead bloody.

Me: He-he…Yep.

Ash: CSgirl98 DOES NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN POKEMON.

Me: Sheesh, don't remind me!

Ash: And that please don't do anything that Drew will do! This chapter involves er, NEAR cutting. Meaning that he didn't cut, just almost.

Me: Wow, you actually said a whole sentence without mentioning anything random or food-like.

Ash: Shut up.

Chapter 3: I think we have an emergency!

"Misty!" May called. They had just gone out of Drew's house and Misty was nowhere to be seen.

May had just seen one of the scariest things in life: Blood in Drew's house. And it looked and hell, smelled fresh! Something was going on. And May had to find out soon enough or something bad would happen.

"May, over here!" Misty called from the gate. May ran over to Misty.

"What is it?" May asked. Misty was busy with her phone.

"May, listen to this!" Misty said. May hurriedly got the phone and listened to the message:

"_Misty, bring May over with you to my house with the police. Hurry! Before she co- No!!!"_

"_What have I told you about phones young man?! Take this!" said a woman. Then, a sound like someone being thrown to a wall was heard._

"_Please, don't!" said a choked voice. Then, the phone was dropped to the floor. Then, a lot of crashing, swearing, and shouts were heard._

"_I'll do more to you tomorrow. So behave!" the woman barked. Then, a door slammed shut._

"_Misty…May…h…he…help…" _

The voice went silent. They could only hear the dripping of a liquid.

Then, the line went dead.

Misty looked at May. May's sapphire blue eyes were brimmed with tears.

"May…that was D-drew…" she said.

"It says that this was sent…2 hours ago?! That dripping sound, that must've been blood!"

"And the crashing…when we went in, I noticed a lot of the statues had pieces missing…" May said. She suddenly had a thought.

"Mist, can it be that…Drew's is getting…abused?"

"Abused? May, c'mon!" Misty said.

"Mist, you heard the recording! Drew couldn't fake it you know! And, I think it's serious. You heard the shouting in Drew's room awhile ago! Also, I bet Wallace and Winona aren't even in the house." May said.

"May, we'll talk to Drew tomorrow. It's Friday after all!" Misty assured.

"Mist, you can go. I need to talk to him…" May looked up.

"…I bet he needs someone pretty badly."

Misty nodded and gave her friend a hug. "Hey May?"

"Hmm?"

"Record it for me. I have to tell Ash."

"Fine by me."

"Bye." Misty walked out of the gate. And she soon disappeared.

"Be brave May. Be brave." May told herself. Then, getting on a tree, she climbed onto Drew's room.

Drew's room:

Drew was looking at his damaged room. The bed was a mess. His table was lying on the floor. His closet had scratch marks on it. The pictures on the wall were overturned. One picture with him, Wallace, Winona, and his two cousins Rose and Maries was cracked. It was like Drew was taken out of the picture. The vase on the table was lying on the floor undamaged. But some Roses fell out, drenched in his own…blood. In fact, the walls were splattered with blood too. The clean carpet now had stains on it.

Sinking too his knees, he grabbed a small pocketknife from his er, pocket. 'Maybe…this is time.' He thought to himself. He raised the knife with a shaking hand and put it close to his skin…

May came to the window and saw Drew. Her sapphire orbs widened.

"NO! DREW, STOP!" she screeched. Drew dropped the knife and stared at May with tearful eyes.

'Weird…I've never seen Drew like this…it must be really serious then…' she thought.

"Drew, what in the name of Mew happened to you?" May demanded. He winced at the sound of her voice.

"I can't tell May!" Drew shouted.

May was taken back at his response. "If you can't tell me, you can die! Do you know that, Drew?" May asked.

"I know that perfectly well May!" Drew said.

May looked at Drew. He was a mess. His usually teasing emerald eyes were now a dull shade of green. His skin was red; his hair was a mess, too. His skin was either bloodied, scratched, or both.

"Don't you get it May?" Drew asked. "I want to end my life."

"End? Your life? Drew, you…how could you?" May asked. Drew's eyes glared at her.

"How could I?" he spat. "Could you still handle it if someone repeatedly hit you and abused you for no reason?" Drew asked. "Could you still handle it if someone your parents trusted threatened you with a gun? Could you handle it if you wanted to die so badly? Your life is easy May, very easy. Mine is hard. Harder than yours. Harder than Ash's and Misty's lives. My life is one of pain, suffering, depression, and so many more you don't want to know." He said. May raised a shaking hand and rested it on his shoulder. He didn't swat it away. A single crystal tear fell from his face.

"Drew…" May said softly. "It can really help if you tell. It can." She said. Drew bit his lip and hesitated. May waited patiently for his response.

"Well…" he said, sitting on his messed up bed, "Maybe it _can _help out." He said. "It happened three weeks ago," he said to May, who was listening carefully. "when my mom and dad had to go to this conference thing in Mossdeep island. They couldn't leave me here because I'd be alone, nor at my cousin Rose's house 'cause Rose and her parents were at another place while Maries was staying at Ari's house. They asked my aunt, my mom's sister, to stay with me. The moment I heard that she was coming, I knew that hell would break loose. She came after two days. Whenever she was with my parents, she was sweet, caring, and trustworthy. Whenever she was with me, only me, well…it wasn't very pretty." He said. May shuddered. She could imagine the scene in her mind. The aunt, with a knife and gun, Drew, on the ground bleeding, and with no one knowing.

"But…why weren't you allowed to tell?" May asked.

Drew answered easily. "That's the easy part. My parents don't know. Only I know this." He said, his voice becoming a whisper. "She's a top criminal. She's been in jail for ten years for murder. When my mom asks where she is, she says that she's in the Kanto region, taking care of someone. As if she could actually do that without a gun." He said with a bitter laugh. "She hits-no, _abuses_ me twice a week to avoid the attention."

"But your aunt is a criminal. Aren't the police looking for her?" May asked.

"No, not really. She got released a few months back." He said. May looked at him, to continue. This wasn't enough.

"The most recent one was well, a while ago. You heard the recording I sent?" he asked. May nodded. "Good. I knew you were with Misty. I saw you and her enter the house while my neck was smashed into the window. Once I saw you two, I felt hope (Jasper!!!) inside for the first time. I had hope that someone could help me. That my life isn't a dark abyss. And that someone is you, May." He said. May blushed. She wasn't expecting that. There were loud footsteps all of the sudden. "Shit." Drew hissed.

They were getting louder and louder each time. May gasped. Drew got in front of her and reached for his pocketknife, his only weapon. "I was afraid of this." Drew said.

"What?" May asked.

"I forgot that she checks on me to see if I survive. If she finds out that someone told her secret, I'm gonna get it for sure." He said. May's eyes widened in fear and guilt washed over her.

"Drew, I'm really sorry I had to force it out. We have to get away!" she pleaded.

"We can't. We're on the second floor. If we jump out the window, we can also get killed." He said. May's heart went faster. A thought rang in her head.

'Is this the way I would die?' she thought. Then she looked at Drew. Brave as he was, she deeply knew that he couldn't do anything about him. Another thought rang in her head, even worse than the first.

'Is this the way Drew is going to die? In pain and sadness without even saying goodbye?' little did she know that the thought may come true…

----------

Misty was with Ash, running to the Hayden house. Misty told the story to Ash, and he was as scared as she was.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ash asked.

"We pray and hope that they're alright." Misty said.

Ash gulped and ignored a hotdog stand. Misty looked at him in surprise.

"You didn't even buy one!"

"Whatever it takes to protect May and Drew right?" he asked, passing by Paul and grabbing his black scooter.

"HEY!" Paul called angrily.

"Emergency, I'll pay you twenty bucks!" he responded. "Hop on!" he commanded to Misty. She obeyed and sped along with Ash. Twenty minutes later, they were running to the entrance. Misty kicked the door open and Ash tried his best not to puke, seeing the blood on the walls.

"Room, room, where is his room?!" Ash asked. Misty gritted her teeth.

"I forgot! Man!" they froze when they heard a scream.

"MAY!"

----------

Drew growled when a woman entered the room. She was in her mid-thirties, had long silver colored hair, and blood-red eyes. She was in a slightly revealing scarlet dress and was wearing bedroom slippers. May could slightly see the lingerie she was wearing underneath. Despite her beauty, she was a killer.

"So," she began her voice soft. "Drew darling who's your friend?" she asked. Drew clenched his right fist.

"Someone like the complete opposite of you!" he growled. She ignored this and walked to May, her red eyes glinting.

"Your name?" she asked.

"M-May M-Maple." She stammered. She laughed lightly.

"Well then May, my name is Victoria. Victoria Claire Evans. You can call me Vicky." She said, her voice still soft, but growing dangerous.

"So Drew, why haven't you introduced me to your pretty friend?" she asked, her fingers touching May's face lightly.

"Don't you dare touch her." Drew said.

Victoria came over and slashed Drew with her long black fingernails. Tears came to May's eyes when she saw four lines on Drew's cheek. Blood slowly began to flow. Drew didn't scream but he winced. The scarlet blood slowly trickled to the floor and covered the petals of a red rose.

The battle had begun.

----------

Ash was covering his nose and searching from door to door. He blushed when he opened one and saw a guy naked.

"Hey!"

"Sorry man!" Ash said, and closed the door, red in the face. He hurried to Misty, seeing her trying to open a locked door.

"I can't open the damn thing!"

Ash tried to pull but the door remained shut. He kicked it but it was unscratched.

Misty kicked the door but the door wouldn't budge.

"So now what?" Ash asked.

"We wait."

----------

Drew was still holding the pocketknife in his clenched hand. May was trying her best not to cry. Victoria was smirking, a hand in her pocket, and watching Drew try his best to defend May.

Victoria came forward, bringing her hand out of her pocket. What she was holding made May cower even more and Drew's head spin.

She was holding a gun.

May screamed as Victoria faced May with the gun. Thoughts raced through her head.

'Is this it? Will I die right here, right now? Will Drew be safe?'

It went silent.

Victoria shouted something May and Drew couldn't hear and then shot the gun. Time went slow as the bullet slowly went to May. She covered herself with her hands and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come…

And waited…

And waited…

But there was no pain. She opened her eyes and screamed.

Drew was on the floor, his eyes closed. There was blood pouring out from his chest. At that moment, Ash and Misty barged through the door, taking in what they just saw.

"DREW!!!"

----------

Total cliffhanger! I bet you guys really hate me for this! Review!


End file.
